camp_undertalefandomcom-20200216-history
Jessie
"Anyways, my name is Jessie. I'm an 11-year old girl in fifth grade." --Jessie when introducing herself. Jessie is the main character of CAMP Undertale, and the playable protagonist of the game. She is depicted as an 11-year old girl in fifth grade by Sansaton. In the sprite by DaBoss142, she is shown also having a short ponytail and a blue band keeping it together. Profile Appearance Jessie is shown as young girl with a black ponytail held by what looks like a blue band, and travels Underground in a pink shirt and blue jeans. They appear to also be wearing hazel boots. They have what looks like black eyes as well. Personality Jessie is generalized as a stubborn human, much like a child would act. Depending on the route taken, they can either think the monsters should be wiped off the Earth, or persuaded they aren't bad at all. Abilities Jessie has enough Determination (link coming soon) to surpass Frisk (link coming soon) upon falling Underground, to have the power to RESET, much like when Frisk in Undertale. Main Story Neutral Route When Jessie falls they meet Ana, daughter of Flowey (link coming soon), who tries to get her to take some "friendliness pellets." Qaz (link coming soon) and Toriel (link coming soon) stop her, and help Jessie to their home, even though Qaz isn't on good terms with her. After some pie and family introductions, Jessie proceeds to fighting Toriel. Should Jessie kill her, Qaz is further angered with them, and holds the grudge the entire game. Should the protagonist spare her, Qaz gets over the events having happened earlier. Jessie encounters Christine (link coming soon) in Snowdin Forest, and goes through a journey of puzzles by Papyrus (link coming soon), Alexander (link coming soon), and Christine herself, many playing as jokes like in Undertale. Once in Snowdin Town, Christine treats Jessie to Grillby's, orders taken by her fire friend, David (link coming soon) where Christine asks her about a talking flower, who Christine discovers to be Ana, but at the time believes it's an echo flower, and is curious to see if Jessie knew about them, however, if any monster is dead, Christine instead questions if the protagonist realizes what they're doing is wrong. The journey of Snowdin ends after the Papyrus battle. If Jessie kills Papyrus and Toriel was killed earlier, Qaz has an even harder grudge an them. If not, Qaz doesn't seem to truly care, but secretly does. Christine however doesn't show up anymore and can only be found if Jessie returns to Snowdin, where the door is left open, and Christine and Alexander's door is locked, not even answered on when knocked. As Jessie proceeds through Waterfall several encounters with Ashley (link coming soon), daughter of Undyne (link coming soon) and Alphys (link coming soon), come by. She proceeds to throwing spears on multiple occasions, and finally comes to fight Jessie at the end. In the meantime, Monster Teen (link coming soon) helps Jessie through Waterfall, often giving tips for old puzzles. After fighting Ashley, Jessie comes by Alexander, who on multiple occasions tries to fight them, in order to gain popularity with his classmates, in the end taking over an entire episode of his dad Mettaton's (link coming soon) show to show how cool he is. If Ashley is encountered again in Waterfall, her hang out can be initiated, as long as Papyrus is alive so Christine can make it happen. Once the protagonist defeats Alex, Christine comes by and carries his parts home to reassemble him, a job in Undertale done by Alphys, suggesting Christine is smarter than truly expressed. However, if Papyrus was killed earlier, Christine does not show up, and Mettaton does it instead upon noticing Alex's body. Jessie can go back and do a hangout with him afterwards. Christine shows up one more time in Judgement Hall, regardless of whether Papyrus was killed or not, claiming she's got to do her job as a judge. She then goes on about how she knows what she's doing, then realizes she's rambling and judges Jessie and player overall for their action. The game ends after the throne, as their is no King Asgore, the Barrier can have a 1% chance battle against Chris (link coming soon), Prince of the Underground and son of Frisk (link coming soon) and Asriel (link coming soon). After such happens the game finishes, without credits however. True Pacifist After a Neutral Route RESET, Jessie goes through again the Underground like before, sparing all the monster. No EXP can be abducted to complete the True Pacifist route of CAMP Undertale. Friendships Even though multiple friendships can happen, only the following are needed to trigger the True Pacifist ending. Ashley is befriended by hanging out with her. David is befriended by sparing others, so he here's good of Jessie from Christine. Joseph is befriended by going back to Waterfall and seeing him at the beginning, chatting, and befriending the others. Miya is befriended by drawing in her room with her. Christine is befriended by hanging out with her after the Papyrus battle. Alexander is befriended by coming back to Snowdin after his battle and hanging out with him. Barrier Much like in Undertale, a final battle comes with the True Pacifist route. After passing through the Throne Room, the protagonist hears some sounds where the coffins are, and automatically goes there without player input. When they return to Barrier for a second time, a silhouette of a goat figure is seen, revealed to be Chris. Christine then shows up, saying she was supposed to be watching over him and he ran off to the Barrier. Ashley appears, claiming they heard a battle was coming down there, and then realizes no one can fight each other because Jessie is involved. David and Joseph come by just to keep an eye on everyone so no one gets hurt. Miya and Qaz follow up in showing up, because of a quarrel however, it was delayed. Alex reveals himself afterwards, and Qaz makes a joke, where Logan laughs at two, and Christine gets upset, then realizes how everyone realized what was going on, revealing Ana had planned it all when a giant vine crashes through and traps them all. Ana traps Jessie in the bullet box, being saved by numerous types of magic. The others appear like in Undertale, and Ana takes there SOULs as well. After absorbing all the SOULs Ana becomes Ultrana (link coming sometime), and final battle in the True Pacifist play-through of the game commences. Even though having all the SOULs makes Ultrana powerful, she now feels emotion, which makes her uncomfortable. She eventually gives in to the feels, and has no choice but to spare Jessie, and after reverting to a not as powerful form, they can be befriended for a short period of time. Ultrana then destroys the Barrier, and changes back into Ana, disappearing at the last second. Freedom After the battle, Jessie wakes up to see all their friends, who seemed worried about her (Qaz won't admit, but he was) and Jessie can go back through the Underground one last time, before crossing the Barrier, and freeing the monsters. They can stay with her friends, or say they have places to go. Both choices cue the credits, and a quick portion of the game's remaining moments show the results of their actions, before the game ends. Genocide Jessie falls down to meet Ana, and after Qaz attacks the latter, she freaks out. Both she and Qaz start to argue and Toriel has to end it, with the final decision of Qaz sharing his room. They arrive at Toriel's and have pie for dinner, Qaz starting up an argument with Sans (link coming soon I guess) but ending as fast as it started. Jessie goes to sleep and wakes up to Qaz leaving with some DJ stuff. She questions it, but Qaz doesn't respond. He then leaves the room. Jessie leaves and kills Toriel, dropping ketchup on her as a joke, and leaves a note stating she's gone to Snowdin, a big mistake as the game the progresses. The player has the option of doing so, but it makes no effect whether or not, as Snowdin is the only way forward. They only get more blame later on. Jessie meets Christine and Papyrus, with Alex not showing up. Christine hides the fact Jessie's human, suspecting something about them, and Jessie ignores all the puzzles coming later. She leaves Snowdin after killing Papyrus. Jessie is chased through Waterfall by Christine, Sans, and Qaz, the quick encounter ending with Christine's "death", however it is not on-screen, as Jessie can't bear to see it and leaves without player in-put. Trying to go back doesn't allow the player, claiming she's "not ready yet." Jessie enters a quick encounter with Emmanuel (link coming soon), but can't hit him because he's "too cool". She gets annoyed and leaves. Waterfall ends with a giant battle with Ashley, Undyne the Undying, Sans, and Qaz, with a few attacks from Joshua and Jayson, who Undyne moves away to keep out of danger. Logan comes in during the last part of the assault, and it ends with all but Sans and Qaz dead, where Jessie ditched them. She then fights Frisk, defeating her due to overwhelming determination. She continues to Hotland, with no encounters as the entire area was successfully evacuated. However, at the end of the CORE, they fight Mettaton EX (most probably because Frisk knew a high DF low AT wouldn't work and told Alphys coming soon before she died). After reaching the Judgement Hall, Frisk is met, however, Chara is the one speaking. They explain what they did as wrong, before initiating a fight with them. After this battle, Chara is seen lying on the floor, and interacting with them says, "Determination." Jessie passes through the Barrier and meets Chara again, who tries to convince them that they should remake the world and get a better ending. Once successful, Jessie unknowingly gives up their SOUL, and the world is remade. Post - Genocide True Pacifist The game is played like a normal True Pacifist game, but when the Ultrana battle begins the player unnoticeably takes much less damage than normal, making the battle easier. After the game ends, and the credits end, the player is greeted by Chara, who seems to want to guilt them again for the genocide route, and reminds them of what they did, before closing the game. Trivia * The name Jessie means "wealthy" in Hebrew, and stereotypically, rich people aren't the nicest, such as the Jessie in the written style of the series. * Jessie, Frisk, and Flowey are the only ones who know about RESETs and SAVE files, and supposedly Ana, who is related to Flowey. * As of CAMP Undertale, only Frisk and Jessie out of nine humans survived the Underground. References * "Anyways, my name is Jessie. I'm a 11 year old girl in 5th grade." - written by Sansaton on Undertale Amino on the first written story part. * "So, a deal. You promise to be nice to all the monsters, and I'll let you leave." - Chara on the last written story part of the first run, written by Katara, when trying to convince Jessie to RESET.